Como el chocolate
by CharlotteWG
Summary: Porque si le preguntas a Remus, se humedece los labios lentamente para darse unos últimos segundos y elegir las palabras adecuadas y abre la boca con algo parecido a la sonrisa canalla de Sirius...


**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece –exceptuando, quizá y en cierto modo, Sirius-, los personajes los creó Rowling, blablabla. Yo solo he aportado mi -absolutamente- objetivo punto de vista sobre ciertas cosas comestibles… y sobre el chocolate también.

…

Si le preguntas a Remus, él te mira durante un largo rato hasta que se canse o bien tú apartes la mirada, sonríe como muy pocas veces hace, dejando asomarse al adolescente de diecisiete años que recuerda otros tiempos y los revive en su fuero interno. Después te mira, volviendo al presente, se humedece los labios lentamente para darse unos últimos segundos y elegir las palabras adecuadas y abre la boca con algo parecido a la sonrisa canalla de Sirius.

-Sirius es un poco… Como el chocolate.

Chocolate. El chocolate puede ser con leche o cacao puro, amargo. Uno asocia el chocolate con leche, el más dulce y suave, con la infancia; esa edad a la que todos quieren volver, que todos recuerdan con una sonrisa y cierta nostalgia. Pero Sirius no. Sirius no ha tenido abuelos que le diesen chocolatinas a escondidas de sus padres. Sirius apenas comía chocolate, al no ser que tuviesen visitas y su _santa_ madre le aconsejase acabarse la taza de chocolate caliente por educación y en el mayor silencio posible. Así que podría decirse que Sirius no tiene un grato recuerdo de sus experiencias con el chocolate, pero si tuviese que elegir preferiría el chocolate más amargo, lo más _puro_ que se llevará a la boca en su vida. Mal que le pese a su familia.

Después llegaron Hogwarts, James y Remus, y Sirius se convirtió en un bombón. Chocolate amargo en apariencia, relleno de licor –culpa en parte de las escapadas a Hogsmeade y el hidromiel de contrabando-. Sencillamente irresistible para chicas, chicos y hasta profesores.

Poco a poco, año a año, Sirius fue cogiéndole gustillo al hábito de comer chocolate como solución a todos los problemas, a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar. Remus tuvo un poco de culpa. Justo cuando dejó de insistirle creyendo que era una causa perdida después de cinco largos años, Sirius empezó a aficionarse a llevar chocolate guardado en un bolsillo escondido de la túnica. James siempre le había dicho a Remus que la mente de Canuto era imperturbable, que por mucho que lo intentase jamás conseguiría hacerle cambiar de parecer en nada, ni siquiera respecto a su opinión del chocolate. Y Sirius era fuerte, física y mentalmente, pero había cosas que alcanzaban ciertos niveles que no podía ignorar… Y encontrarse a Remus tumbado en su cama con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo, la mirada perdida en el techo, una pierna flexionada marcando ciertos lugares que no debería marcar y en los que Sirius no tendría que fijarse, y esa maldita forma de masticar chocolate con la tableta pegada a los labios, manchándolos ligeramente sin querer… Era algo superior hasta para Sirius. Y maldito sea Remus Lupin, que al percatarse de su presencia se pasaba la lengua por los labios en un acto inconsciente y obligaba a Sirius a largarse rumbo a Hogsmeade, comprar todo el chocolate existente y esperar a que ese lobo tuviese el valor de pedirle aunque fuese una onza, porque iba a ser Sirius quien le enseñase a comer chocolate.

Y Sirius acabó siendo un poco como el chocolate. Chocolate en las tardes de lluvia con jazz o los Beatles –según el estado de ánimo de Sirius-. En los despertares en una cama que no es la propia y es más pequeña de lo habitual –que es lo que tiene compartirla, reduce espacio para hacerse el remolón por las mañanas-, porque no existe forma mejor de arañarle horas al reloj que amoldándose al cuerpo de Remus con brazos y piernas solo para molestar o comprobar si se despierta _tan contento_ como él. Chocolate en los desayunos metiéndose con Remus y Lily por estar tan jodidamente activos de buena mañana mientras que James y él necesitan espabilarse con duchas de agua fría. En las noches de luna llena; de lobos internos que respiran libertad; de perros corriendo con la lengua fuera y saltando sobre la cornamenta de un ciervo para que la rata que está allí agarrada caiga al suelo; de heridas para controlar el lado salvaje del licántropo; de lametones entre quejidos de un perro que llora por el dolor del lobo. Chocolate en los días de enfermería porque _"Remus tiene fiebre"_, _"Remus tiene la gripe"_, _"Remus vio a Peter desnudo y el trauma es irreversible, pero Madame Pomfrey hace lo que puede"_… Y de Sirius Black, el mejor amigo y compañero de días de enfermería que Remus y James podrían haber conocido.

Y si le preguntas a Remus, él te mira recordando a Canuto. Sonríe y te dice que Sirius es chocolate. Y tú, inocente, entiendes que a Sirius le debe encantar el chocolate y de ahí definirle con esa palabra, pero si te sientes un poco Granger ese día, te das cuenta de que no hay nada que le guste más a Remus Lupin que _el chocolate_.

…

_Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate… _Tenía que escribir una oda al chocolate y lo más parecido que se me ocurrió fue esto. Peligroso mezclar_ chocolate_ y_ Sirius_ en la misma línea, pero… Soy una temeraria incurable. Remus me entiende.

¡Espero que os haya gustado! :)

CharlotteWG


End file.
